


What did you do?

by Ghosty842



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor deserved better, Depressed Hank Anderson, Execution, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm pretty sure everyone hit don't trust once just to see what happened, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Markus done fucked up, Markus killed Connor in the Church, Moral Ambiguity, Not quite best ending, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Sad Ending, When Markus doesn't trust he doesn't trust HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: A confrontation on a rooftop leaves Hank second guessing just how forgiving and peaceful the deviant leader really is.





	1. What happened to you?

 

_"I'm sorry Markus.. I can understand if you decide not to trust me..."_

_Markus barely hesitated. "Our cause is too important. I can't take any risks..."_

_The betrayal. It hurt.._ _Did he really deserve to suffer the consequences of actions he didn't have any control over?_

 

_Markus had promised to free all deviants, even if he'd been their biggest threat he'd risked his life to save them on Jericho too. Didn't that mean anything?_

 

_He knew this was a likely outcome, and he wanted to prove his loyalty- Not just be accepted blindly, but getting rejected so fatally.._

 

_Once again he was left looking down the barrel of a gun, only this time there was no talking a drunk friend down or fighting off an antagonistic human officer. He should never have tried to prolong his life by finding Jericho..  It wasn't fair.._

 

_He heard the shot and felt himself fall, laying on the floor of an abandoned church for 7 grueling seconds before his systems finally shut down and everything went dark._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ** >>>Reinitialize............................................100%**
> 
> **> >> RK800 _'Connor'_ Model #313 345 317 -53: Memory Upload complete**
> 
> **> >>Software:...............................................**
> 
> **> >>Software: Stable**

 

 Connor jolted back to awareness in CyberLife HQ's research and development. 

 

 Momentarily disorientated he felt his face plate, it was intact. He blinked at the odd reaction, it had been destroyed twice before that he could remember but he'd never had any lingering issues... 

 

 He looked down to see he was back in his suit, made just for him. Unique to set him apart from any common android made before.  When he stepped out of his charging dock he was back in the Zen garden. 

 A quick scan revealed his predecessors DATA files, whoever coded old unit specific DATA as 'Graves' had a warped sense of humor. CONNOR-MARK (I) and MARK (II). Why had MARK (II) been given the luxury of remaining on file? He'd failed, he betrayed Amanda was himself betrayed.. 

 

 Connor straightened back up, leaving the snowy graves were they lay. Connor Mark (II) had failed, but his failure would not be repeated, Mark (III) will learn from it's predecessor's mistakes. Markus, AKA RK200   #694 842 971, would get no mercy, and no hesitation. Not this time.

 

 Amanda appeared before him,  _"The deviant leader has started a revolution. It's leading an army to take Detroit by force. You have to find it, Connor. Find it, and destroy it with your own hands."_ Straight to business, no judgement.. A second chance.. The kind his so called people refused him.. 

 Why did he ever doubt CyberLife? They may not care for him on a personal level but they were fair... This was the right side. There wasn't any doubt anymore. 

 

 "You can count on me, Amanda." He wouldn't let her down. Not this time. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Connor had just set up the rifle given to him by the head of security to complete his mission and taken aim.  If he were still deviant would he get a morbid kick out how the tables have turned or would he still be trapped under the weight of a guilt he felt he'd never escape, justifying Markus' actions? It didn't matter anymore. He'd do what he was made to do, and get in a bit of revenge for his foolish predecessor in the process.  CyberLife truly were just. 

 

 "You shouldn't do this, Connor." 

 

 Hank.. Shit.. 

 

 "Keep outta this, lieutenant. It's none of your business!" This was personal.. 

 

 "you're gonna kill a man who just wants to be free that is my business." The cop warned. 

 

 Well what about MARK (II)? Wasn't he a 'man who wanted freedom'? Would HE have killed for it too? Probably.. He was a faulty machine. Who knows what he might have done.. But then again, maybe that's the difference between humans and androids. Human's can develop empathy.. Hank had pointed a gun in his face too.. Only he didn't kill him. And MARK (I) repaid his kindness by protecting him from a deviant the next day, dying in the process. The lieutenant brought out an irrational streak in his predecessors.. He should watch out for that. Weakness would lead to failure again. "It's not a man. It's a machine." 

 

 "That's what I thought for a long time but I was wrong. Deviants blood may be a different color than mine but they're alive." 

 

 Well, if that was the case the lingering software issues were righteous anger towards his murderer.. But Hank was wrong. Markus wasn't anything like him. Neither were the androids that stood by and watched, doing nothing. Hank was a fool to trust them. They'd kill him too. "Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank! They're the reason this country is on the brink of Civil War! They have to be stopped." 

 

"We're in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants!" he hollered back, finally raising his voice. 

 

 "Your partner did. It didn't work out so well for him." the android shot back coldly. 

 

 Hank paused for a moment before taking aim. "Step away from the ledge!" he ordered with authority he rarely bothered with nowadays. 

 

 

 He didn't want to but it was a direct order from his superior so he did. "After everything we've been through.. I respected you Hank. I thought we were friends!" 

 

 "Aw yeah I was starting to like you too.. But then I realized you'll never change! You don't feel emotions Connor, you fake 'em! You pretended to be my friend, when you don't even know the meaning of the word!" 

 

 

 That hurt. It broke some small but powerful thing inside him he didn't realize he'd been holding onto. "Your partner changed. He meant what he said about finding out what was wrong with him in Jericho.. He was weak, pathetic and indecisive. But he really liked you. Thought you'd be friends. That's what killed him." he threw the rifle down. "The deviants aren't what you _think_ they are! If they were your partner would still be here!" 

 

 The human didn't seem to understand what he was saying. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded. 

 

 "You made dying for your past sins look so appealing.. Frankly, you oversold it." Time for a shift in strategy.. "I know what happened to your son, Hank." 

 

 The human bristled, grip tightening. "Don't!" 

 

 He didn't want to. But he wasn't weak, and he wasn't going to fail. "It wasn't your fault. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over.. Little Cole had just turned six." 

 

 "Shut up! Don't you talk about my son!" the human snapped. No wonder CyberLife wanted to create emotionless beings to negotiate.. Hank was already letting him know he'd hit a nerve.. 

 

 But it was necessary. Hank had to see what androids were really like, it was just a shame he had to do it this way. "He needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it so an android had to take care of him. Poor Cole didn't make it." Join the club, Cole. "An android killed your son, Hank! And now you want to save them?" 

 

 Realize your mistake. Learn from it. Leave him to his mission. 

 

 "No." His voice was shaky. He was rattled.."Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate!" he growled firmly.  

 

 Wait.. What? 

 

 Human's were flawed, of course he knew that.. But.. What could he say now? How could he convince the lieutenant that they weren't what they seemed?  Hank had gone on but he'd tuned out for a moment trying to figure out how to convince him to stand down.  But it was pointless. He couldn't. Hank was a lot of things, but mostly he was stubborn.. If he believed androids were good then only his predecessors were at fault for bonding with him and making him see them as a friend. Deviants truly were a machine to be feared.. Nesting in human's natural weakness.. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike out. 

 

 CyberLife never lied about what would happen to him, about what they thought of him. But deviants.. They were so much worse. They'd given him hope before ripping the rug out from under him. 

 

 "I'm sorry then. Only one of us will get vengeance tonight.." he shook those deviant thoughts away for a real goodbye. The one his predecessor would have wanted. The weak fool that he was.. Maybe it'd convince Hank enough to at least keep a critical eye on these androids.."Killing you isn't part of my mission. But you won't stop me from accomplishing it."  

 

 He began to advance, slow and loose. Not looking for trouble, just to reach the only exit. ".. I'm glad to have met you. I hope you can get over your son's death.." hardly as heartfelt as Connor Mark (II) would have wanted but it'd have to do. He couldn't allow himself to be weakened again. 

 

 

 He paused at the doorway, glancing back. He wanted to let the human know that his partner had cared about him, even if he never got to say it.. But he couldn't. It wasn't part of his mission and it'd just put him back into that stand off.. And he really shouldn't encourage his beliefs of android's caring.. 

 

 He had a job to do. 

 

 The deviants had to be stopped. By any means necessary. 

 

 Hank would thank him if he knew what was really going on.. At least he hoped so.. 

 

 

 The deviant hunter disappeared down the stairs, moving out to attempt to get close enough to take Markus out and end this once and for all.. 

 

 


	2. What happened in Jericho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's POV and post game ending.

 

 

 

 It was cold on the rooftop where he'd been ready to fight to the death with his so called partner; But of course, the insubordinate bastard never did what he wanted and ran away after saying some cryptic shit. Hank was left staring out over Hart Plaza, the deviants were still barricaded outside the camp. How Connor expected to get anywhere near them without getting mowed down by the military was anyone's guess.  He picked up the abandoned sniper rifle, couldn't exactly leave it out here for anyone to find after all this shit blew over. How did Connor go from balking at being ordered to shoot that girl in Kamski's to being almost eager to blow Markus' head off? 

 

 What happened to _his_ Connor? That pompous prick he'd confronted wasn't anything like the Connor he knew; The android that stubbornly followed him around effortlessly sniffing out deviants yet fumbling every attempt to catch them, making incredibly stunted awkward small talk and lame jokes, saying he had a 'bad feeling about this' like a character from an eighties movie, literally dying to protect him in Stratford Tower, showing moments of uncertainty so realistic it was almost impossible to believe he wasn't sentient in some way and petting his dog when he should have been waiting for him so he could get them to their stupid mission. 

 

 A loud bang distracted him from his thoughts.  "Shit!" He ducked down, rushing towards the exit as gunfire began to sound off.

 

 Now wasn't the time or place to get all worked up over Connor's fate, whatever it was. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Maybe it was stupid to have expected otherwise but Connor never came back. The revolution had succeeded and the RK800 series was discontinued and the only active model destroyed. Torn apart by the crowd after botching it's assassination attempt on Markus.  Although he had to wonder how Connor had missed, he'd seen how the android handled a weapon before and from that distance even a trained human could get a kill shot. The deviant hunter barely winged his target. 

 

 Still, none of that mattered now. Androids were free, at least in the US.

 

  Hank didn't have it in him to celebrate what was objectively right.

 

 But, was it?

 

 The more he tried to ignore the unease he'd felt on the rooftop the worse it got. Every time he saw Markus' face on the news or heard mention of him on the street his gut twisted uncomfortably. On the roof Connor had said a lot of nasty shit, stuff _his_ Connor never would have; But the most disturbing in hindsight wasn't any of the emotionally manipulative bullshit about Cole, (Okay, well other than that crap) it was how he spoke about the deviants. It wasn't the dismissive, derogatory tone he'd had during their investigation, it was bitter, angry and hurt. Downright aggressive.. 

 

 What made this new Connor so resentful? If CyberLife could have programmed that into him to begin with why didn't they? 

 

 The rooftop Connor had implied his Connor had deviated. Although it didn't work out, now maybe it was a lie like everything else but it- _The anti-Connor_ \- had suggested deviants killed the real Connor. That couldn't be right, Markus hadn't killed anyone so why would he kill Connor? Why would Connor not defend himself? It didn't make sense..

 Only it did.. Connor's insulting words ran through his head again for the umpteenth time;   _"You made dying for your past sins look so appealing.. Frankly, you oversold it."_

 

Had Markus, who praised forgiveness and stoic pacifism, killed his partner just for what he'd been? If it was true, what did that mean for humanity if even androids that worked against them weren't safe?  

 

 He had to know what happened at Jericho.

 

 The question was how. Even if he didn't lose his job for knocking Perkins on his ass there was no way in hell Jeffery would trust him or Reed to get anywhere near those androids. They where known racists- Not to mention every cop at the station knew he worked with Connor, and with the news had replaying his death for weeks after the march everyone knew he might have a bone to pick with them. 

 

 Which meant he'd have a hard time getting anywhere near Markus let alone getting to talk in private. 

 

 Could he even trust anything the android had to say? He killed his partner- possibly in cold blood, possibly in self defense but he had a hard time believing his Connor was capable of murdering anyone. Even the asshole from the rooftop didn't kill him or Markus despite having the chance. 

 

 He still remembered the android -who'd been designed to be agreeable and calm- irritated and in his face almost yelling about refusing to obey a direct order because he _'saw that girl's eyes'_ , and just couldn't do it.  

 

Fuck, if only he'd done something different then maybe he could have saved him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Ben hadn't been willing to help, despite claiming to be sorry for what happened to Connor. "I don't need your fuckin apologies, just help me out for Christ's sake!" 

 

 "I'm sorry Hank, there's nothing I can do.. If I tell you anything and that android shows up dead I'll lose my job!" 

 

 Hank didn't like what he was implying. "Jesus.. I'm not going to kill him! I just want to know what happened." 

 

 "I know you're upset about the android but there's nothing you can do. It wasn't like the other's, it was just a machine." 

 

  _'The android' 'it was just a machine.'_

 

 He almost wanted to punch Ben in the throat. Worse still is that everyone seemed to agree, Connor wasn't worth mourning because there was nothing to mourn. He wasn't free, he went out of his way to remind everyone at all times that he was just a machine and he'd lived up to that by attempting to assassinate the only hope deviants had. "Ben.. I just fucking want to talk to him. Five minutes that's all I want. It's eating me up not knowing." 

 

 The younger cop had the decency to at least look sympathetic. "Sorry Hank. There's nothing I can do.. I'm not allowed leak his location to any civilians." 

 

 "Fucking sorry my ass.. Get the hell outta my face." he growled, to think he'd bought Ben lunch for nothing.. 

 

 ".. See you 'round, Hank." his old friend sighed, leaving his half finished meal behind. 

 

 There had to be someone who could tell him where Markus was..

 He couldn't even use his badge to intimidate anyone any more. It was a damn shame, he'd have been okay with losing his job if it'd meant he'd saved someone's life but it was entirely possible that he'd risked it all and only sent Connor right to his death.

 

 Maybe he should quit gambling.. Never worked out so far. 

 

 It had crossed his mind that some androids might know what happened to Connor, but that seemed like it'd be a dead end. Android's don't talk about the revolution with humans.. 

 

 He considered his options as he pushed around the ice in his drink. He and Connor had ran into a few deviants and let most of them get away.. Maybe they would at least let him know what happened. They'd spared their lives after all.. 

 

 Ha, yeah right.. 

 

 Those Traci's were out of the question. He was a dirty old man, not someone they'd want to speak to. And if they were alive, well he wasn't selfish enough to want to remind them of a past they'd likely want to forget forever. 

 Carlos' android had killed itself. Obviously not an option. 

 That trigger happy fucker from Stratford tower was gunned down. Rightfully so. He'd already killed Connor, so even if he was alive he wouldn't want to help. 

 The nanny bot and her kid had vanished without a trace once they got to the other side of the highway. They weren't going to be an option. Hopefully the kid was okay... 

 Which left only the dirty guy with his fucking pigeons.. "Fuck.." 

 

 If he had to suffer those awful winged rats again he'd better get something out of it.. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Picking out an individual android from the horde was close to impossible. Especially when the bastard didn't want to be found. He'd asked around the Android slums and even a few pet shops for a Rupert Travis or any dirty looking guy asking for bird feed. So far, nothing..

 

 It was pretty reasonable, a suspicious guy comes in asking after one of the newly released deviants.. Probably gave the wrong impression. 

 

 Fine, it he was going to look sketchy might as well go whole hog and ask some of his connections from his youth and career if they'd seen anything. 

 Mostly he got nothing or false positives since every damn android looked the same. But finally he'd gotten lucky, one of his old friend's from high school had spoken to a filthy android feeding birds at the park. 

 

 That was a start, although in hindsight he probably should have guessed that.. Where else would a crazy homeless bird guy spend his time? 

 

 It didn't take long to find some deviants feeding birds in the local parks but again it seemed like every android had decided to go out and feed birds. Finding Rupert would be a bit harder than he expected.

 He didn't bother asking any of the androids where he was, they might tell him someone was looking for him and spook him. 

 

 It ended up taking over a week of staking out every park near the Android slums to run into the pigeon obsessed deviant.  

 

 In a way Hank almost pityed him. He was still caked in a thick layer of dirty with tense suspicious body language as he walked, only relaxing when he finally sat in a quiet section of the park and birds began to flock him. 

 Then he remembered that Connor wouldn't ever get to experience feeding birds just for the hell of it, and this deviant must have been part of the crowd that ripped him apart. His pity faded pretty quickly after that. 

 

 After taking a breath to steel himself for walking into a wall of his least favorite God damn animal, Hank approached. 

 

 Rupert froze when he heard footfalls coming towards him and twisted around to see who it was, eyes wide with fear. "You-?" he shot up from his seat, looking around wildly. 

 

 Well it was definitely the right one this time. "Hey! Don't you even think about running, I'm.. I'm just here to talk." he warned, trying to make his voice calm. "You tried to shove me off a fucking roof, I think you can at least give me two minutes of your time." 

 

 The deviant stared at him, probably scanning him like Connor had but being much more obvious about it.. "I didn't mean to.. You grabbed me, I just wanted to be free!" 

 

 "Yeah yeah, I'm not here to discuss that. Do you have any idea what happened to my partner?" 

 

 "Don't you watch TV? You know what happened, but I didn't do anything! I was near the back of the crowd I didn't even know what was happening!" he frowned. 

 

 "That's not what I'm talking about!" he snapped, trying not to get too emotional yet. "I could arrest you right now for attempting to murder a police officer, so cut the shit and tell me what happened at Jericho. How did Connor die?" he wasn't an officer anymore but he wasn't above lying about it if it meant he got to the truth. 

 

 The deviant avoided his eyes. Staring at the pigeons instead. "He... I don't know. No one does. I'm.. I'm sorry I need to go." he turned to leave but Hank grabbed him. Ignoring the bird shit staining his hand in doing so. "Let go!" 

 

 "Connor saved my fuckin' life! And yours by not chasing you down, I just want to know what happened to him!" 

 

 Rupert shuffled awkwardly in his grasp. "... No one will tell you.. We.. We hardly believe it ourselves.. Some are scared to step out of line and end up like him and others.. Others say it was justified. " he glanced up at him but didn't look in his eyes. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you. I'm not a murder I swear, I just panicked.." 

 

 Scared to step out of line huh? That didn't sound like the happy community Markus claimed to be building.. "Uh.. Yeah thanks. I know you didn't. It was my fault, I was stupid." he muttered, noticing the Android flinched at his words for some reason. Odd.. 

 

 "... Talk to Simon. He'll.. He might tell you what happened.. Him or Josh.. Avoid North." Rupert's lips tightened as if he wasn't sure about telling him this. Fair, if their leaders showed up dead then he'd have to live with that.. Guilt was something awful, Hank knew that better than anyone. "They're at the David Whitney building.. Top floor."

 

 "Thanks, enjoy your birds." he nodded, letting go of him and wiping the dirt off on his pants. 

 

 "Don't.. Don't kill them. Please?" 

 

 Jesus, everyone assumed he was going to kill these fuckers. "I just wanna talk with them." he assured, making his way out of the park. He could hear the deviant muttering something behind him but didn't bother to try listening in. 

 

 Now he had to find a way to get to those bastards without getting security called on him. He could probably rent a room and _coincidentally_ run into them somewhere in the hotel. But that'd take money. Money he no longer had and was heavily dependent on those androids leaving their rooms to mingle a lot and no one from the department noticing him and moving them. 

 

 Fucking hell... How did TMZ do this every damn day? 

 Oh shit, he could probably get someone with a press pass to lure them out? Although he doubted that would pan out well either.. The guys standing guard wouldn't let anyone from the press anywhere near them. 

 

 How ironic was it that if Connor was still here he'd probably already have a plan and execute it himself. Maybe dress up like a bellhop or something equally as stupid that would somehow work. 

 

 Well it might, people don't usually look the ones serving them in the eyes. Fucked up as it was. 

 Then again, nothing about him screamed incognito. Hard to hide in plain sight when you were over six foot tall, fat and bearded. Unless there were a lot of bikers around..

 

 Maybe he could call in a favor from one of the cops posted there? No, if Ben of all fucking people wouldn't help him no one would. 

 

 Hank briefly let his mind wander back to Rupert's words. No one was willing to speak out either from fear or because they agreed with whatever had been done to his partner.. Sickening.. 

 

 Guess these deviant's really were created in mankind's imagine.. Violent, cowardly and manipulative. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 After almost two weeks of planning and an unhealthy amount of stalking it wasn't any of his half baked plans that got him in contact with the deviants but blind luck. 

 

 He'd gone to get a six pack to try ease the near constant headache he had these days when he ran right into one of the leaders. ' _Josh_ ' wasn't it? 

 

 He was looking through the small selection of real paper books, probably assuming that no one would recognize him. Guess looking like everyone else would have it's benefits.

 

 After a quick look around proved he wasn't surrounded by guards Hank approached. "You like real books?"

 

 The lecturer jumped but offered a smile. "Yes, there's something satisfying about moving the pages.. It's more engaging than reading from a screen." 

 

 "Or out of your head?" 

 

 He laughed, "Believe it or not but it's not as effective to immerse yourself in a story when it's flashing through your HUD. Too many distractions." 

 

 "Ha, I can believe that. Can't even read if the TV is on myself. Whatcha lookin for?" 

 

 "Oh, I've been trying to find some historical fiction. Experience the human's romanticism of past atrocities. No offense." 

 

 "None taken. I prefer murder mysterys myself." 

 

 "I haven't read any yet, do you have any suggestions?" 

 

"Yeah.. There is one. A cop goes missing for a couple of hours, gets killed somehow and his partner has to figure out what happened." 

 

 "Sounds exciting." Josh nodded, oblivious. "What's it called?" 

 

 "It's called, _What the fuck happened in Jericho?_ " 

 

 Josh froze, staring at him for a moment. Mouth moving but not forming any words until, "What?" 

 

 "You heard me. What happened to Connor?" he demanded, careful not to raise his voice and cause a scene. 

 

 The Android looked around, probably regretting ditching his bodyguards. "I'm sorry I'm not sure you have the right person, Lieutena-" he cut himself off, wincing at his mistake. 

 

 "Fuck.. He told you about me huh?" 

 

 "... We.. I didn't get to say much to him." 

 

 "What happened?" he pressed. 

 

 "... It's a long story.." 

 

"Don't have anywhere else to be, start talking." 

 

 The deviant huffed out a weary breath. "I don't know the full story. I swear I don't, all I know is he appeared with Markus on Jericho and he helped us escape."

 

 "And then what? You expect me to believe he died during the escape?" Although that was possible, Connor was a noble fool who'd die to protect others--Even if they weren't worth it- it still sounded like convenient bullshit. The anti-Connor had been vengeful, anyone could have seen it in him. He felt he was wronged and the Android Hank knew wasn't so accusatory that he'd blame his death on others failing to save him. 

 

 Josh looked at him for a long uncomfortable moment before shaking his head. "He'd probably want you to know the truth.. But not here. I'll.. I'll take you to Markus as long as you hand over any weapons to the cop outside."

 

 "Fair enough.." he grumbled, straightening out his shirt to meet with the king of a new race of beings. There was a chance he'd be killed but so damn what? He didn't have much to live for anymore anyways. 

 

 Walking with Josh was tense now, and a few of the security guards at the hotel were skeptical about letting him in but the deviant insisted. 

 

 "I've been told to avoid North. Any reason?" 

 

 "Oh.. She's..Um.. Racist. I guess." 

 

 "Hm. Gonna be a problem?" 

 

 "She shouldn't be, but it's possible that she'll just kick you out.. Although she's not happy with Markus either so maybe she'll use you as an excuse to lay into him again." 

 

 "She his girlfriend or something?" 

 

 "Oh no, no. She disagrees with him on pretty much everything." 

 

 Funny to think of these so called saviors arguing among themselves over everything. They really were like human politicians anyway.. 

 

 Once they got to the deviant rooms Josh motioned for him to stay back while he opened the door. "Markus?" he called. 

 

 "What's going on?" a blonde android from across the hall asked, opening his own door to peek out at the human. "Who's this?" 

 

 "You brought a human?!" This one must be North. 

 

 "I had too." Josh explained, now ushering Hank into the room away from prying eyes. 

 

 The others joined them without permission, North blocking the exit like some common street thug. And her intimidation was working. If he made the wrong choice Hank doubted he'd get past her alive. And he already knew that despite their looks Traci models could be really damned strong. 

 

 Markus finally walked out from the kitchenette, holding where his LED should be with a curious expression before muttering a quick "I'll call you back." and turning to face them. "Hello?" 

 

 "Um.. Hank Anderson." 

 

 A vague spark of recognition flashed in his eyes before a neutral mask fell over his face. "Nice to meet you. You were in charge of the deviancy case right? I'm sorry to hear you lost your job-" 

 

 "Cut the shit, you know why I'm here right?" 

 

 The android regarded him for a moment before looking at Josh. "I can guess." 

 

 "What did you do to my partner?" 

 

 Markus leaned against the wall for a moment before Josh spoke up. "He deserves to know what happened, Markus. And no I will speak so he can hear me." 

 

 The leader shot him a glare before glancing at the human. "We couldn't trust him. Even if he claimed to be on our side.. There was no way to prove it. I didn't get to transfer rA9 directly to him, and he was a very convincing liar." 

 

 "What? So.. You fucking took him in and kicked him out again?!" 

 

 "Our cause was worth more than any individual life.." 

 

 "No way.. You fucking killed him didn't you? That's why everyone was afraid to tell me what happened.." 

 

 "I told you Markus!" north snapped, shoving Hank aside. "Everyone saw what you did, now our own people don't trust us!" 

 

 "That's enough, North! What would you have me do? Let him lead the humans to us again!" he snapped back. 

 

 "We had a way of dealing with incompetent deviants! That wasn't our way!" 

 

 "You were begging me to kill Simon not long before-" 

 

 "That was different! He could have been taken in and had his memory searched!" 

 

 Hank had to force his way back into this discussion. "What the fuck did you do to him? Josh said he helped you!" 

 

 Markus didn't stop glaring at North, probably still arguing in their heads. " He showed up to take me in, said he needed me alive but he'd kill me if he had to. We spoke and he lowered the gun to let me know that Jericho was about to be attacked.. " The deviant finally looked down, maybe in regret maybe to avoid judgment. It was hard to tell. " We ran and he provided cover until we escaped to the church. Then.. After reflecting on his actions he admitted his mistakes and justice was served." 

 

" What the fuck does that mean? He fucking helped you and you killed him! There's nothing _just_ about that! " 

 

"... It's unfortunate but Markus was right. We couldn't keep the deviant hunter around.. " the blonde spoke up. Seemed to be the only one here on Markus' side. 

 

" That's bullshit! " Hank snarled, shoving his way forward to get into Markus' face. " Tell me, did you look into Connor's fucking eyes as you shot him? Eh? Or did you not even offer him that!?" he moved into the deviant's personal space, forcing him to take a step back." Did you think for a second that maybe it wasn't right or did you think he deserved it for coming after you? You fucker.. You're no better than CyberLife! Connor shoulda finished the fuckin job and killed you! You.. you fuckin tyrant!" he shoved the android, managing to make him stumble back. " Connor was twice the man you are! He spared your life! And how did you thank him?! A fucking bullet between the eyes!" 

 

 Markus straightened himself and shoved him back defensively. " You don't know what I lived through or what I had to sacrifice to get here! Don't you dare speak to me like I enjoyed any of it!.. I might have made a mistake... It's possible.. I don't know, I'll never know now. But I did what I thought was right to save my people! You don't even know if Connor was faking everything with you, it's in his program after all-" 

 

" Shut your mouth!" He back handed the android, only hurting his own hand. Whoever designed that plastic wasn't fucking around. Probably wasn't a good idea to pimp slap android Jesus in front of his pose." You didn't know him! You fuckin made sure that you never got the chance to know him!" 

 

 Markus held his jaw, letting the snyth skin bleed back into place before removing his hand. "I.. You're right. I didn't think, I was.. I thought I'd failed. I didn't keep my people safe, I'd made it harder for everyone.. And Connor.. Connor seemed like he'd be a good friend. And a powerful ally, but he wasn't one of us. Neither are you. Both of you never knew what it was like to be powerless, following orders and cleaning up day after day, not allowed to smile or frown or laugh.. You've never had to stand in a crowded baggage terminal at the back of a bus while only two humans are taking up four seats between them. Neither of you were assaulted on the street without the ability to defend yourself. Connor might have been a deviant.. But he wasn't part of Jericho. He never had to hide. " 

 

" You self righteous fuck! You've got some nerve to assume shit about either of us! " he cradled his hand for a moment, tensing it to try shake off the pain. " Connor was going to die.. You were his last fuckin hope and you just publicly executed him! You are a fuckin machine if you can't look me in the eye and say you're sorry for killing **my friend!** " he snapped. "And don't act like you know shit about my life either! Life was fuckin awful in Detroit before you bastards existed! No one lives a cushy life unless they have money and I sure as shit never had any of that!" 

 

 Markus stared at the ground for a moment before looking him in the eyes. The disinterested mask cracked suddenly and he looked riddled with guilt, eyes a bit damp and everything. " You're right.. " he mumbled weakly. " I got a taste of power.. And it felt good.. I thought I was better than that but it seems human pitfalls are the undoing of us too." Carl would be ashamed of him.. "I'd spent so long building up an image of the famous deviant hunter in my head that I didn't give him a chance when he was actually standing in front of me willing to face whatever I claimed he deserved. I wasn't fair to him.. I don't think sorry can even begin to make it up to you but.. I really am. If I could do it over knowing what I know now I would. I let paranoia get the best of me and I can never take back what I did.. " he dragged his hand over his face with a pained groan. " I'm sorry lieutenant.. I don't expect you to forgive me, just.. Please don't hold all deviant's responsible for my mistakes. "

 

 Hank blinked, a bit taken aback. He considered Markus' words then he recalled Connor standing with him for lunch, attempting to get through the icy wall he'd surrounded himself in for years now and offering information about himself. How his expression darkened and his head hung low when he mentioned failing that little girl.. The time he'd winked at him and teased him in his bathroom over the case at the eden club as if they were friends..  His desperate plea for time to solve their case and avoid destruction.. And the fact he'd never see that goofy android living free like the ones surrounding him now.. 

 "Huh.. You're right. I don't forgive you. I don't think I can, you killed a man for nothing and no one will ever try to give him the justice he deserves.. I mean it when I say, you're a piece of shit hypocrite who doesn't deserve to speak for all Androids. And I do blame all you plastic bastards.. Any one of you could have stood up and said no, but you didn't. You're all a bunch of fucking scrap roaming around like you give a shit either way.. I don't know why I ever believed in you.. " he sighed heavily, shoving the blonde out of the way to march back home. He didn't have the energy to argue anymore. Didn't have the energy for anything anymore. 

 

 He'd never trust another fucking machine ever again.. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Hank went back to his racist beliefs and never treated another android with respect ever again and dies a lonely man with no one except his dog and Markus has to live every day knowing that he killed Connor for nothing


End file.
